malaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Isabella Parker
Isabella Marie Kay Parker is the main character of the Isabella Marie Parker trilogy. Isabella is a werewolf hybrid. Bella is the first-born daughter of Malachai Parker and Katherine North. She was kidnapped as a newborn and was rescued by her parents when she was only fourteen. She was then possessed by her grandmother's spirit as a revenge to get back at Kai for the murder of her family. However, her father carried the spirit until her grandfather and uncle found a way to destroy the spirit once and for all. After her possession, she was left with OCD and slight anxiety. Early Life Isabella Parker was born on February 7, 2013, as the firstborn daughter of Malachai Parker & Katherine North. After her birth, she was kidnapped by Niklaus Mikaelson. Personality In the beginning, Isabella has shown to be a quiet girl, but also very fearful. After being rescued by Kai, she's grown rather attached to him and seeking him as a source of protection and comfort. After her saving, she seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. It has shown that Bella has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family. Powers & Abilities |-|Witch= Bella possesses the standard powers & abilities of a witch. |-|Werewolf= Bella is part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from her mother. Prior to triggering her curse, she displayed some increased agility and grace, above that of a normal human. Since she has triggered her werewolf gene, she has gained all of the powers of lycanthropy. Currently, whether it's the former or latter which grants her transformation control, or additional abilities as a werewolf, remains unknown. Despite that the werewolf curse was originally cast upon Native American witches preventing them and their descendants from using magic, Bella's lycanthropy does not negate her ability to practice magic. Further reasoning about this has not been elaborated upon. Weaknesses |-|Witch= Bella possesses the typical weaknesses of a witch. |-|Werewolf= Bella possesses the typical weaknesses of an untriggered werewolf. Physical Appearance Isabella is of medium height (5'2" or 1.57 cm) with a petite physique. She has wavy, short blonde hair, clear skin, sparkling green eyes, and a delicate figure. She has very nice legs and tends to wear outfits (including dresses and skirts with or without leggings) that show them off. It is also noted that red is her favorite color. Relationships Malachai Parker Katherine North Brandon North Name * The name Isabella is a Hebrew Baby Names baby name. In Hebrew, the meaning of the name Isabella is Devoted to God.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/isabella/ * The surname Parker is English meaning "keeper of the park." https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/parker Tropes * Daddy's Girl: Bella is Kai's first biologic child. She loves her father very much, and given her circumstances, Kai is extremely doting and overprotective of her. Likewise, Kai loves his daughter immensely, with nearly all of his actions being driven by his desire to see her happy and keep her safe. * Wonder Child: Bella is fathered by vampire-witch hybrid, Kai Parker, despite his undead nature. References Category:Isabella Marie Parker Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Parker Family Category:North Family